Volkner Watt
Volkner Mathieu Watt is the gym leader of Sunyshore City. He helped build it and make it ecologically friendly and economic by using solar energy for electricity and water. He can also build machines. Biography He was born to Jessica and Ace Watt in Berlin, Germany for a few months; however, Ace moved out before he could remember (because Ace was in the military and Jessica decided not to move around with him; so they settled down in Sunyshore City). He started out with a Pikachu and Shinx. He later helped build Sunyshore City. He meets Ace about 23 years later and now considers him his "real" father. Characterization He shown to be lovable, a bit of a smartass but he is nice after people meet him. He is kind and tries his best to be. He was once depressed because of the lack of strong trainers, so he gave up battling. Ash and Flint eventually convinced him to battle Ash. He is very intelligent and can build machines from scratch. His diligence paid off and now has a fully-operational city that uses electricity and water via solar power. He claims he can't live without electricity, even though it's not true. He prefers it because it makes everyone's lives easier and because it comes from nature, which is something he loves: :"I'm like Flint and how he's a pyromaniac, except I'm a 'electricity maniac'. Electricity is nature's way of showing us how lightning and the sun works. If the power ever goes out, we have backup generators; however, they rarely work because of the population of Sunyshore people. I hope we never run out, it'd be terrible; I hate having no water and sweating like a hog in the summer. I love it of course, it's amazing. I love watching lightning storms at night. I can collect my own electricity using a grounded lightning rod! It's a wonderful sight to see! :"I thank the Lord for it and I don't give a damn if I get shocked. It's how I'd want to die." When he's not busy battling, he spends his time with Winona and he's a chef at an Olive Garden. He's studying to become a clinical psychologist, he currently has his master's degree and is aiming for a PhD. He occasionally works for Siôr, studying Pokémon behaviour. Though he has a slight German accent, he "puts" it on to annoy people and is sometimes a bit of a pervert. He dated Candice for a while but she hated him for that and they eventually broke up. He and Flint call each other "the crazy duo" because of their love for dangerous elements. He also has a knack for welding. Pokémon he has Diseases he suffers from About five years ago, he was attacked by his Luxray. It was mating season and his Luxray hadn't been castrated (neutered). Male Luxrays are known to attack anything in their way during this time period. It left huge scars on his back and arms, he need over 200 stitches. He nearly bled to death if Flint hadn't been there at the time. He tends to suffer depression when he is bored but usually retreats into himself, building machines and watching electricity/lightning. Relationships with others He considers Roark, Flint and Lucian to be his brothers and Cynthia, Candice and Gardenia to be his sisters. Relatives Winona is his wife. See Flint. Roark is his cousin. Category:Characters Category:Characters I have edited Category:Victor/Theophilus family Category:Males Category:May births Category:1985 births